CHI
CHI is a powerful natural resource that flows through the Sacred Waters of Chima, giving life and energy to much of the kingdom. It contains the raw power of nature, compressed into an orb. CHI flows in the form of magical water from Mount Cavora down into a pool. It combines with the minerals in the pool to form glowing, blue CHI orbs. The power of CHI can be channeled into weapons, equipment, vehicle engines, and more. Most natives of Chima wear a special harness that is designed for holding orbs of CHI and absorbing its power, although devouring the orbs will prove sufficient if otherwise unable to. When the CHI is placed into the harness, it releases a surge of energy into the wearer. It increases strength, speed and stamina, as well as enhancing instincts and natural senses. Variants Fire CHI Fire Chi is made by the Phoenix Tribe and is stored in their fortress. It gives the user fire powers and can fire charge weapons and vehicles. It was given to Laval and his allies to fight the Ice Hunters. Chigull Reagull created an artificial kind of normal CHI, which Razar dubbed Chigull as a hybrid of Reagull's name and Chi. It gave the user the same powers, but had the side effect of causing the user to act like a chicken (or like a bird in general). CHI Droplets CHI Droplets are even smaller orbs of CHI, created after Cragger compressed several Chi orbs together and destroyed them. As a result of their fragmented, unnatural nature, their existence is dangerous to the balance of Chima. Creation Chi starts out as water inside Mount Cavora. According to the Phoenix Tribe, this water is absorbed from clouds. The actual process of water to Chi is still unknown. As the water flows down from the floating mountain, it is collected by the Lion Tribe and it fills a pool, where the Chi mixes with special minerals and forms the signature Orbs of Chi. Qualities Chi has many unique qualities and rules that affect the entire Kingdom of Chima. There can never be too much or too little Chi in the Sacred Pool, or Chima will suffer catastrophic natural disasters. The balance of Chi affects the entire natural balance of Chima. Thus, the Sacred Pool can never be drained or allowed to overflow. This means limiting the tribes' use of Chi, but also ensures that the Chi is regularly being used. This is why the Lions always distribute the Chi to the tribes, even when some of these tribes are their enemies. They can’t just dump the Chi to balance the flow. They must ensure that the Chi is used, or else the Kingdom of Chima will fall out of balance and suffer untold calamities. Chima Online In Chima Online, players can use Chi to destroy objects and creatures around themselves, as well as gaining a temporary power boost and invincibility. Players can also use Chi to activate portals. Chi Orbs are rare loot obtainable by slaying enemies, or by chatting with Laval when one first joins the game. LEGO.com Description CHI is an ultra-potent natural resource that flows through the Sacred Waters of Chima, giving life and energy to much of the Kingdom. It contains the raw power of nature in a condensed form, and, under the right conditions, releases that power for use by the citizens of Chima. It starts out looking like magical water, as it flows down from the floating Mount Cavora, and into the Cavora River. Its powers are mostly inert until it reaches the Sacred Pool of Chi, guarded by the Lions. Here the Chi mixes with the unique minerals in this one-of-a-kind pool to form glowing, blue orbs of CHI. It can be discretely stored in pockets or containers for limited amounts of time, and used when needed. Chima warriors often carry an “emergency” Orb of Chi with them, but only utilize its power when absolutely necessary. Chi Orbs channel the awesome power of nature into engines, motors, weaponry, and so on. Most inhabitants of Chima wear a special harness over their shoulders and chest that is specifically designed for holding Orbs of Chi. When a creature places the Orb into his or her harness, the Chi gives that user an instant surge of life and power. It enhances that animal’s inherent instincts, powers, and abilities, connecting it with its most primal animal state. These creatures may also experience increased speed, strength, and stamina. In vehicles and machines, Chi Orbs can last several hours or several days, depending on how much power the mechanism requires. But eventually the Orb will be depleted – its glow will fade, and, finally, it will evaporate, returning to nature once again. In individual animals, the Chi burst of power continues for several hours, but it is incredibly draining. Thus, the Chi Orbs are used sparingly… unless there is a battle on. Chi has many unique qualities and rules that affect the entire Kingdom of Chima. There can never be too much or too little Chi in the Sacred Pool, or Chima will suffer catastrophic natural disasters. The balance of Chi affects the entire natural balance of Chima. Thus, the Sacred Pool can never be drained or allowed to overflow. This means limiting the tribes’ use of Chi, but also ensures that the Chi is regularly being used. This is why the Lions ALWAYS distribute the Chi to the tribes, even when some of these tribes are their enemies. They can’t just dump the Chi to balance the flow. They MUST ensure that the Chi is used, or else the Kingdom of Chima will fall out of balance and suffer untold calamities. Trivia *There is a slight bit of subtext in episode 37, where Fluminox, describing what happened because of his failure to participate in the Great Illumination, makes an offhand comment that mentions that Chi could be a mistake. *In Laval's Journey, it is shown that if any Tribe were to get too much CHI (which was the cause of CHI droplets) then the plant life would be affected too, creating wild and dangerous forms of plant life. *In the concept art, the CHI would appear to have originally been mystical artifacts that each side fought over. However, what the artifacts do is still unknown. *Chi might be more common in the world outside of Chima. Gallery Chima_Chi.png|An orb of Chi fire-chi_blue-chi.png|Left: Fire Chi. Right: Normal Chi. SWPv1zr0uzk.jpg|Laval using Chi ChiOrb.png|A Chi Orb in Chima Online Chima AnimalKingdom-CHI-Artefact.jpg|The CHI artifacts concept art Category:Chi Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Fire Tribes Category:Power Source Category:Drops Category:Gameplay